Church Days
by kakaroshi
Summary: Naruto has been left in charge of the church and with Sasuke's help.The Boys are left alone IN A CHURCH! Sasuke discovers his hidden feelings for Naruto and Sasuke wants to make Naruto his. Yes Sasuke Does Naughty things to Naruto in a Church. SasuNaru .


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters sadly starts to cry because who would know what I would do with them.

Note to the Reader: There is some Christianity disbelief in this story. But that doesn't really matter. Sorry to those who are offended "I am Sorry!" Also the 3rd Hokage is the 3rd priest! Sorry It sounds bad but bear with me but most of the time in the story he is refereed as grandpa or Old man. And yes I spell though Thou Live with it! Also Why the Rate is M is because Yaoi come later!!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Church Days

Chapter 1: A Favor

Naruto hated Sundays! Why because Iruka made him go to church every Sunday and when ever he had extra time. Iruka volunteered in the church every day. One day you will appreciate the power of god! Blah Blah Blah!! Iruka would go on and on and on. Naruto loved Iruka as a father but some times Iruka can start to take over his life literally! It had got annoying but still Naruto had to go through with it every week. Some times when Naruto had nothing to do Iruka would make him volunteer at the church with him and even run the church on Sundays. The Church was ran by the 3rd priest who Naruto often call grandpa. He sure treated Naruto as a grandson. There was one time Iruka made Naruto run the whole entire church for a week because He had to take care of the 3rd priest who had fallen ill because of his age. The 3rd priest often got sick so Iruka had to take care of him which left Naruto taking care of the church and running the Sunday get-togethers which most of the people in the village that believed in God. Growing up with the responsibly of running a church had made Naruto a very well know person in the village. Evan thou many people didn't like Naruto because of his past and parents it had made many people start to believe that Naruto was a good person.

There was another person that would take care of the church when Naruto couldn't it was the 3rd Priest favorite child in the village Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto were the same age 16. Sasuke's parents had been very close friends with the 3rd priest so when his parents had pasted away the 3rd priest would always give Sasuke help with a few things like acting as his guardian when ever Sasuke needed a parent's supervision. Sasuke had helped around the church a lot but not as much as Naruto. Naruto living up to a reputation of responsible person who you could always depend on and a person with a good attitude towards many things was a very hard thing to do for Naruto. Naruto did do it with a few complaints (of course it is Naruto) but he always ended up doing a great job. Sasuke on the other hand would say nothing is just do it. The two boys despised each other but there was something that both boys shared in common it was that either of them believed in god. Despite Naruto not believing in god he always had to put on a priest's face to please Iruka and run the church OF COURSE!!

Sasuke on the other hand never showed anything about how he thought about the religion and belief on god. So it was practically impossible to say if Sasuke was Christian or something else. Naruto was an Atheist. (Sasuke even unknown to the author). But their beliefs didn't change the fact that they volunteered at a place that worshiped god so everyone believed that that the two teenagers were indeed (who uses indeed anymore apparently I do weird huh? Back to the story!!) Christian.

"Naruto!! Where are you?? Naruto!!" Iruka yelled through out the house.

"WHAT!! I AM KINDA BUSY!!" Naruto yelled down the stairs from his room

"Come down here! Some one is here to ask a favor!" Iruka replied

"Give Me 5mins!!" Naruto replied in frustration

"Now!" Iruka answered now irritated.

"FINE!" Naruto yelled and then stomped all the way down the stairs.

Naruto finally got down the stairs and was surprised to see who came looking for a favor from him. It was the 3rd priest! … And Sasuke Uchiha?

"Grandpa nice to see you!! And you too Sasuke." Naruto greeted.

"So nice to see you again Naruto" the old man said.

"… Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke and then calmed down and said to the 3rd priest "So what is this favor?" Naruto said with curiosity.

"Naruto I have to leave the village for a while and I asked Iruka to come with me it is private matters. So I wondered if you could take care of the church for a little while?" the old man asked.

"..Hm" Naruto reacted to the request. Even he knew that Iruka would make sure he said he would do it.

"Also Sasuke will be here to help around" the old man added on.

"Oh God N…" Naruto started to say but stopped when Iruka gave him the look.

"Fine" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto!" the old man said happily.

"Yea no problem" Naruto said quietly.

Iruka patted Naruto on his head and said that they would return to the village in about two months.

"TWO MONTHS!!" Naruto yelled after the old man and Sasuke had left.

Even thou Naruto hated taking care of the church let alone be there he had to do this for two months!! NO WAY! But since Naruto had already told the old man that he would take care of the church he had no choice to except his unfortunate fate. And even worse he had to take care of it with the likes of the Uchiha.

That made a better reason to say no.

"You planned to tell me the time period you guys would be gone just to get me to say yes and then break it to me huh?" Naruto said to Iruka in an angry voice.

"Yep pretty much!" Iruka said happily way from the blonde.

"Your freak' in kidding me!!" Naruto shouted for the whole world to hear him.

Not that the pissed off blonde knew that the old man and Sasuke had heard him shout about his late discovery.

"Iruka had told him" the old man said.

"…"

"Sasuke I want you to help Naruto with everything! Running the church for a little while is manageable but running a church for two months is hard to do allow. So Sasuke please help Naruto and try not to fight as much." the old said.

"Whatever" Sasuke answered.

"Thank you Sasuke" the old man said with much gratitude.

After Sasuke had left to go to his own house. The old man started to think about how his church is going to be after two months away from it. Especially if it was Naruto and Sasuke taking care of it together.

Laughing to him self the old man said "I hope my church is still standing when I come back".

-- -- End of Chapter 1!!--

I know this is a short first chapter SORRY!!

Yay!! So what did you guys think about This Chapter!! Yaoi does come later I promise

Reviews!! Please!! Tell Me! And hey give me some Ideas!! I already got pretty good ones (Yaoi scenes . squeal!!)

Read on Yaoi Lovers

Kakaroshi


End file.
